Stamina
by PJ in NH
Summary: [P, Kohlar] Missing scene from Prophecy. Tom trains for the bat'leth match.


Title: Stamina  
Contact: kelhapam@worldpath.net  
Series: VOY   
Rating: G  
Code: P, Kohlar  
Part: 1/1 NEW  
Date: 11 March 2001  
  
Summary: Missing scene from Prophecy. Tom trains for the  
bat'leth match.  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager owns all the characters, etc., I am just  
using the characters for a little fun and relaxation.  
  
Email: kelhapam@worldpath.net  
  
Posting: OK to ASC, ASCEM, & BLTS. Please notify me if you  
post anywhere else.  
  
Special thanks to my beta readers: Phyllis S., Marianne, and  
Tracy S. Also a special thanks goes out to malqa for help with  
the Klingon language.  
  
  
Stamina  
by PJ in NH  
  
03/01  
  
Kohlar wiped the perspiration from his forehead and gestured to  
Paris with a wave of the bat'leth to take a seat.  
  
"We rest," Kohlar ordered.  
  
Tom nodded, gasping from the exertion. He wiped his face with  
the sleeve of his shirt before he picked up a water bottle.   
Taking a healthy swig, he passed the container to his bat'leth  
instructor.  
  
"You're giving me quite a workout," Tom admitted. He leaned his  
back against the rock wall of the training cave. The coolness of  
the stone felt good against his back.  
  
"You surprised me, Paris."  
  
Tom raised his eyebrows questioning Kohlar's statement.  
  
"You are a worthy opponent. I hadn't expected that. You have  
talent. If you were Klingon and back on Qo'noS, you'd have the  
makings for an honorable bat'leth champion. And this," he swung  
his leather-covered arm wide, "holodeck program is very  
impressive. You said you had used it before?"  
  
Tom reached for the water bottle again. "Yeah, I developed it a  
few years back and just before the Day of Honor. B'Elanna helped  
me refine the program."  
  
Kohlar leaned forward interested in what Tom had told him. "The  
Day of Honor? B'Elanna told me that she doesn't observe the  
Klingon traditions."  
  
"Well let's say that she doesn't observe them regularly." Tom  
smiled. "Every once in a while she gets nostalgic and decides to  
give it a shot. She'll have a bite of blood pie or go a couple  
of rounds with a holographic Klingon. It's not that she doesn't  
care about the traditions, it's just that..." B'Elanna's husband  
fought for the right words. "... she has to want to do it for  
herself, not for someone else."  
  
Kohlar nodded. "Your wife has a strong will. She's not afraid  
to express herself. Those are fine Klingon characteristics."  
  
"B'Elanna has never had a problem expressing herself," Tom  
reassured Kohlar with a grin. "And I do think she's beginning to  
accept her heritage. It's been a long road, but she's starting  
to appreciate the things her mother taught her."  
  
"Ah, she told me a bit about her mother."  
  
"Her name's Miral. According to B'Elanna her mother lived and  
breathed the legends of Kahless. She savored all the tales of  
his exploits and conquests. Miral would tell B'Elanna all the  
stories, and tried to teach her all about the customs of the  
Klingon culture. But instead of being inspired, frankly I think  
B'Elanna felt smothered."  
  
Kohlar listened patiently.  
  
"B'Elanna was young and when her father left she felt alone and  
unloved. She and her mother were the only Klingons on Kessik,  
and Miral wasn't very demonstrative with her feelings."  
  
"A strong family framework is essential for a child."  
  
Tom nodded. "When B'Elanna's father left them, it affected her  
for years. She loved him dearly, and when he left it devastated  
her. Only recently has she come to terms with it."  
  
"It's not easy being married to a Klingon woman...even for a  
warrior. It takes a great deal of stamina and..."  
  
"Love," Tom supplied interrupting Kohlar. Both men smiled in  
understanding.  
  
"Yes, love--the most powerful of all emotions." Kohlar nodded.   
"It takes a special man to appreciate the passions of a Klingon  
woman, even a half-Klingon."  
  
"I prefer to look at it this way." Tom's lips curled upwards  
mischievously. "It takes a special woman to put up with the  
likes of me."  
  
Kohlar laughed wholeheartedly. He hadn't expected to like this  
Human so much. He was not only quick with the bat'leth, but he  
was quick of wit.   
  
"I adore her, Kohlar. You don't have to worry about me leaving  
B'Elanna or our child. I'd do anything for her or our child."  
  
"Even battle T'Greth?"  
  
"To the death, if I have to."  
  
Kohlar nodded with satisfaction and rose to his feet. "Rest is  
over. Time to work on your movements, more specifically,  
jIrmoH."  
  
"The twirling of the blade."  
  
Tom's instructor smiled with approval. "luq. Remember what I  
told you about T'Greth, he has a weakness on his left side."  
  
"You're the boss."  
  
"No, I'm your friend."  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Email is always appreciated: kelhapam@worldpath.net.  
  



End file.
